criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Igni/Transcript
previously on The Secrets of Parinaita Fiona: No problem young sirs. Why are you going to Shadow Lane anyway? Kia: The Winds of Justice... Fiona: Oh my...Are you joking love. They're dangerous. Didn't you see what they did to that poor shop keeper Kia: Yes...We did... Fiona: I'll drive ya up there but then you're on your own Kia: That's fine Kia: Winds of Justice. It's time to learn all about you! Back to the present Fiona: Slow down Fred. We're here...On shadow Lane... Kia: Thank for your help Fiona. You've been very helpful Fiona: No problem. The place ya looking for is just up the street Kia: Come on guys...Let's go up there and see what we can find about the Winds of Justice there! On Shadow Lane Edward: I don't like this one bit. It reminds me of...of... Tom: Just stay with me Edward and you'll be fine Charlie: Is the kid alright? Tom: Edward was in the car crash with his mother and father...He nearly didn't make it but he kept strong Charlie: Oh god. I'm so sorry for your loss... {WHOOSH!} Kia: What in the world was that noise! Charlie: I think it came from over there. Everyone with me and Kia. You stay behind me! Chapter 1 Investigate 22B Shadow Lane Charlie: Oh my goodness. That man...He's been burned alive! Kia: Good heavens Edward and Tom (Covering else other eyes): It's better if we don't look! Charlie: Sadly we don't know the man or anything about him Kia: But did find a faded newspaper. This might be enough to give us a lead! Edward (Stepping forward to grab a cane): While we can take that. Tom knows a few things about writing and... Charlie: Then wrap something about it so you don't get your fingerprints all over it please... Edward and Tom: Will do Charlie: . Let's dust that newspaper for clues. Let's hope it's something good! Examine Faded newspaper Charlie: So this newspaper is about our victim...or so it seems Kia: Wait...It's about the murder! It reads "That..." O-Oh my Charlie: Let me read it. Surely it can't be that ba- Kia: I almost forgot we were back in time...Anyway. Who wrote the article? Charlie: A lady by the name of Ann Witness...She's a writer for the "Parinaita Times" Charlie: But from what I remember. Woman in those days won't treated so fairly Kia: If this woman had anything to do with the victim. We need to talk to her and NOW! Speak with Ann Witness about the article Ann: And who are you and what do you want? Kia: Ann, We found your article on the victim where you called him... Ann: What's the matter with that word. It described him quite well Charlie: Then how did you get to the crime scene quite fast? Ann: Crime scene? I'm not sure what you mean. Kia: We found the body of a man in the street burning... Ann: Wait. He's dead. What excellence news! Charlie: A man is dead and all you can say is that it's excellence news? Ann: If you want a real suspect. Go to the gardens of that slave and find clues there! Kia: I can't beliave how horrible that woman was... She called the victim...a slave Charlie: Sadly things were like that bad then...or now...anyway. We should investigate the victim's back garden Investigate Victim's Garden Charlie: So what did you find in the victim's garden Charlie: It seems to be some type of broken compass. Let's put it back together and see if there's a name with it Kia: And this old box might be hiding something. Let's open it at once! Examine broken compass Charlie: So what did you find on the compass that might help us? Charlie: You've found a picture of a girl on the compass. We'll need to check her face in the database to find out who this might be Kia: Or a good old book? Examine girl's face Kia: So according to the book I found, the girl in the picture is known as Soul Clans. Charlie: What book is that... Kia: I don't know. Let me ch- Kia: It's a criminal record's book. So this girl has a criminal record. We better go and find her before the police do! Speak with Soul Clans about the compass Soul: Cor balmy. It's the coopers. I better run! Charlie: We're not the police from your time so please calm down Soul: I-I swear I did nothing wrong. I didn't murder that man Kia: Do you know that man? Soul: Yes. He's me brother, his name is Thomas Clans! Charlie: Why do you hate the police? Soul: Why do you think? They can arrest us for whatever they want without any problem ???: I think it came from over there sir Soul: Bounder dash. I need to leg it. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE and stay safe! Examine box Kia: So that box had a necklace in. I wonder who it belongs to. We better have a look at the last few writing Examine Nacklace writing Charlie: So this necklace belong to a Miss Lily Gollyroy...Do you know her ? Kia? Kia: Yes, she was a suspect in the last case of that scuba diver. Kia: If her necklace is here. We better question her about it. Question Lily about her necklace being in the victim's garden Lily: Oh...It's you again Miss Longfoot and . What do you need? Kia: Well we found your necklace in the victim's garden. Care to explain why it was in there? Lily: You mean that Thomas person...I don't care for it anymore. You can break it on your way out Charlie: Wait what? Why? Lily: Because that monster touched it. I will not have ANYTHING that has been touched by them aliens! Charlie: In our time we just call them people Lily: I've heard enough of your content "In our time". Please just leave me alone and never come back to this time ever again! Analyse cane Kia: So what can you tell us about the cane we found on the streets next to the victim? Tom: Well the wood that is used in the cane is a type of pine from Finland Kia: And what else can you tell us? Tom: Well, of course, some of the flames got on the wood but what was really interesting was that the it had gunpowder in it Charlie: Gunpowder. You mean...as in fireworks? Tom: Yep. This could also mean our murder weapon is a firework Tom: But that's not all. I did find a coat of arms and I remember seeing it. Tom: It's the coat of arms of the Parinaita University and the only way you can get the cane is by studying there. So you're looking for someone who has been to the Parinaita University! Kia: They may have studied hard but not hard enough to get away with murder. That's their first strike against them! Back at the street Kia: So we are back here and things are confusing... Charlie: First we got transported back in time by one of those flying machines Kia: We then found Thomas Clans murdered in the streets which, according to the boys, was burned to death by a firework Kia: We then talked to Ann Witness who said she didn't like the victim because of the colour of his skin Charlie: Although Lily could be the same. She told his to break her necklace after finding it because the victim had touched it Kia: And we didn't even get any time with Soul because she was scared of the poli- (Someone walked past them wearing a hood and a coat) Charlie: Does that person look familiar to you? Kia (Not looking at us): Oh my god! Kia: It's the Winds of Justice! Chapter 2 Kia: So we are back here and things are confusing... Charlie: First we got transported back in time by one of those flying machines Kia: We then found Thomas Clans murdered in the streets which, according to the boys, was burned to death by a firework Kia: We then talked to 3 people who known the victim. Now all that were happy about him living... (Someone walked past them wearing a hood and a coat) Charlie: Does that person look familiar to you? Kia (Not looking at us): Oh my god! Kia: It's the Winds of Justice! Eizō (Shocked and scared): W-Winds of Justice. WHERE! Kia: Wait...Who are you? You're not the Winds of Justice Eizō: I'm Eizō Xoilin...and you are? Kia: I'm Kia Longfoot and this is Charlie Hamington. We've also brought two other people but they're not around Eizō: I've seen them. The ginger haired boy with his hot boyfriend, when I saw him I looked at the other boy and just thought "Honey, you've done well" Charlie: Is it possible we mat talk about this somewhere else? Eizō: Sure. Come to my house, your friends are there as well. Speak to Eizō about the murder Eizō: Make yourself at home. I believe Edward and Tom is upstairs but Tom is a little weird Charlie: Why do you say that Eizō: Well I know Tom's last name as Mikoja. I've heard about the death of Henry, but when Edward came to tell me his, Tom said not to Eizō: EDWARD, TOM! Edward and Tom: Oh finally, you're here {Name} Edward: Anyway, As I was saying, I'm Edward Xoilin but I oft- Eizō: Hold up darling. Your name is Xoilin too...but I was the only one left after my parents died in the gang war. How is that even possible! Kia: We're from the future..A future where The Winds of Justice is still around, anyway. Do you know this man Eizō: Ah yes. I know him very well, that's Thomas Clans...Wait...you're only here cause he's dead aren't you... Charlie: He was found burned to death from a firework this afternoon Eizō: Is no one safe nowadays... Anyway I think it's safe if you go and look at the clock tower. I think I saw someone running that way Kia: Thanks, you've been most helpful. Come on . We better go and have a look at that Clock Tower Investigate Clock Tower Kia: What's the box of clock gears doing here? I think we better look through it and see what's inside Charlie: And there's also this ripped...thing... We better put it back together and see what it is... Kia: And this book of "Fireworks and how to use them" and there's something on them Examine ripped pieces Charlie: So the pieces are for a blue party ribbon, which at the time were in power. It's mostly the red party nowadays Kia: The ribbon also belongs to "Samuel Calington". I've heard of him, He was the blue party leader from 1878 to 1888 but he then disappeared and no one knew where he went. Charlie: Kia. WE'RE in 1888 Kia: Wait! We are. We need to find this party leader and warn him! Warn Samuel about his disappearance Samuel: The red party is planning on beating your butts in with their leaflet by letting their being a woman as prime minster. DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT!? Kia: Mr Calington Samuel: DON'T LET THE RED PARTY WIN! Charlie: MR CALINGTON! Samuel: Hello sir. How may I help you? Charlie: We're currently investigating the murder of Thomas Clans and we were wonderi- Samuel: MR SMITH. I HEARD THAT. NO ONE WILL MOCK MY HAIR! IT'S GLORIOUS AND FROM THE GODS THEMSELVES! Charlie: .....How did your studies at Parinaita University go? Samuel: I wouldn't be here if I didn't get god's power to pass them Charlie: But you're about to disappe- Samuel: My boy, me disappearing is like you having a million in the bank. Like I do... Charlie: Okay. You keep dreaming and we'll just back away slowly... Examine box of clock gears Kia (Shocked): You've found the end of the firework that killed the victim! Talking around being burned to a chips. We better get this to Tom round away! Analyse Burned firework Kia: Tom, you better have something good for us with that firework Tom: Indeed I do. This is indeed the murder weapon you've been looking for and it gave me something that might help us! Kia: Go on Tom: Well judging by the fact the firework was set off so close to the victim's ear. It's not a surprised that the victim might have died from his ear dream being broken and the soundwave getting to his brain, making it bleed. Kia: You say it was set off really close to the victim's ear? Tom the killer must have been holding when it went off which means your killer will have firework burns! Kia: So our killer has burns. How are we meant to find suspects with burns if they're going to try and hide them Edward: I-I guess I can go out and ask the suspects...or spy on them Charlie: Let me come with you Edward. It will be safer if we go together! Kia: Okay then, you boys have fun. Examine book Kia: Did you get some of the gunpowder from the book? Excellence. Let's get it to Tom right away! Analyse Gunpowder Tom: Well well, that little gunpowder sample was very useful. Kia: How come Tom? Tom: Well it was gunpowder from the murder and it had some added on it Kia: Added on it? What is that meant to mean? Tom: Well it turns out that your killer must have ate something after murdering Thomas because i found fish from Fish and chips mixed in with the gunpowder! Kia: So you're saying that the killer went and got themselves some fish and chips. Well they've cobbed it now Back at the streets Charlie: I DEMAND EVERYONE LOOK AT MY HAIR. MY GLORIOUS HAIR! It's hair from the GODS! h-haha...Alright. I'm stopping that right now Kia: Where did you even get that wig Charlie: It was from the red party's shop. It's quite funny don't you think. I'll take you later Kia: Anyway, you and Edward will look for burns on people and we'll go and look around the street where the victim was murdered again to see what clues we can find! Investigate burning building Kia: So you found a picture that has been torn to bits. We better put it back together and see what's going on here Examine Ripped picture Kia: This picture makes no sense. What is Ann Witness doing with a man who she wouldn't like and who's that baby? Kia: I've got an app on my phone which might help. Lets see who this baby is! Examine Baby's face Kia: Oh my god! That baby is Thomas Clans! Ann Witness is the victim's and Soul's mother! Kia: This has come as a shock and I think we better ask both women, Ann AND Soul, for their side of the story! Ask Ann about being the victim's mother Kia: Ann, We've found out something really interesting about your life that you failed to mention Ann: And what would that be? Kia (Holding up the picture): That you are in fact the victim's mother. Care to explain why you kept it a secret Ann: Jack...Oh my sweet Jack...I m-miss him Ann: Fine. I am the victim's mother and It happened some time ago. I was in South Africa and I just met Jack Flashback Ann (Young): Hello. I need some help with this suitcase if you don't mind Jack: Sure. Where do you want it to go Miss Ann? Ann (Young): Just up to my room Back to present Ann: And things just went off from there. We got our first child when we were 21 and then Soul came in 1866. Can you blame a mother for wanting more kids Ann: B-But then it all fell apart. Jack fell ill and our 3rd and 4th child died in childbirth. Cancer took Jack in 1868 Ann: I-I tried to be a good mother and look after the kids, get them into University, the one I went too, take them for Fish and chip, even let them play with my toys from when I was a child Ann (Crying): But then I turned horrible to Soul when it was found out that Thomas had cancer. No way was god going to take my baby boy. Not another one...I couldn't take it Kia: Did you kill Thomas for Mercy? Ann (Crying): N-No. Just please leave me alone... Ask Soul if she knew about her mother Kia: Soul. We found our about your mother but you failed to mention it. Why is this? Soul: Because...because...I don't want to talk about it Kia: Why not? Soul: It's just hard to explain. She was a good mother but the she acted after Thomas got cancer was worrying. Soul: She was no longer the kind mother I knew and loved, she was more focused on him and not on me whenever I needed help Kia: Well with your brother out of the way. That would mean that you got all the attention now Soul: I know what you mean but I hope you aren't implying I murdered my own brother. It's just not right to murder something... Kia: That remains to be seen. We'll talk later if you want... Soon later, back on the street Edward and Charlie: So we've got the results of the burns and all suspects but Eizō have burns. They all have their reasoning though Charlie: Are you alright Kia, you seemed a little shocked Kia: We've just found out that Ann was the victim's and Soul's mother Charlie: I don't get it. Why was she so horrible to them then Kia: Losing someone can lose someone their mind and make them feel lose. Kia: Talking of Eizō. He seems to nice to murder anyone and Samuel. He seems to busy with his sexist proformant to kill someo- Policeman: Kia Longfoot? Kia: Yes sir Policeman: Under the orders of Samuel Calington, you're under arrest for harassment of the prime minster! Kia, Charlie and Edward: WAIT WHAT! Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Winds of Justice (4/6)